


Always and Never the Same.

by CountlessUntruths (KaliCephirot)



Category: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Hibari - Freeform, M/M, SEX. So much sex. Also, which deserves a warning of his own.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-21
Updated: 2009-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:12:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaliCephirot/pseuds/CountlessUntruths
Summary: Dino kinda figures that the first time is also gonna be the last, either because Kyoya is gonna fucking kill him after they're done, or. Well. No, actually, every possible  option ever was  'Kyoya will kill me after we're done'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was also supposed to be one drabble. 2000+words later...

**Always and Never the Same.**

Dino kinda figures that the first time is also gonna be the last, either because Kyoya is gonna fucking kill him after they're done, or. Well. No, actually, every possible option ever was 'Kyoya will kill me after we're done'.

Romario's not there, gone to get the first aid kit and Dino doesn't dare move: Kyoya's tonfas are still ready, and Kyoya's eyes are fixed on him. He's bleeding, probably even more than Dino, which has him angry and frustrated but also alive. They've not stopped the fight for about three hours, and Dino already feels the burn from his muscles after all this, never mind from the bruises that are already forming that have Kyoya's name engraved on them.

The idea that this is only a part of what Kyoya can be makes Dino's blood burn and sing and he licks his lips, wincing a bit as he tastes his blood mixed with sweat. He's a fucking mess, the way he's not been since Reborn stopped training him, and he is perhaps too happy about that.

And then, finally, Kyoya moves, runs towards him and Dino moves as well, takes a step back and lets his whip uncurl, ready to snap it against Kyoya's ankle, make him fall, take those tonfas away until Romario came back with enough bandages for them.

But since Romario is not there, what happens is that he loses his balance as he takes a step to the back, his whip moves but it's too high, causing Kyoya to duck, and since Dino is already falling he grabs at Kyoya's shirt, hoping to bring him down as well. Kyoya tries not to fall, but Dino is heavier and taller and well.

He crashes on top of Kyoya, and before he gets a tonfa to the head he moves a hand to Kyoya's wrist, pressing it against the ground, but Kyoya is faster with his other hand: it presses against his throat, enough of a warning on it's own since Dino's whip is on the floor and he can't reach for it without moving away.

They're both breathing through their mouths, gasping, panting. Kyoya is glaring at him so hard that Dino thinks it's a miracle he hasn't just crumbled up the way paper does.

“I'm going to kill you,” Kyoya says, even as his chest moves heavily up and down, his tonfa pressing even harder against his throat. Kyoya is clearly, obviously hard against Dino's thigh where it's pressed between his legs.

“Dammit, Kyoya,” he mutters, but when he ducks down, wanting so damn hard to taste the sweat gathering on top of Kyoya's lip, the tonfa presses even more tightly against his windpipe, threatening to crush it right then and there so that he can't lean down, and he can't let go of Kyoya's other wrist, can't move his other arm from where it's holding half of his weight.

Dino rolls his hips, presses against Kyoya, and while he doesn't gasp his pupils dilate, almost catlike, and before he can actually use the tonfa, Dino does it again. When he moves the third time Kyoya is moving with him as well, his teeth bared, skin flushing again. Dino does gasp as he presses his erection against Hibari's hip, biting his lip to stop himself from doing something as crazy like kissing him, being completely aware that he'd come out from that kiss sans lips.

Kyoya remains stubbornly silent, but his breathing is hard and he moves with him, against him, fighting, trying to get the moment when he's weak enough to push him away and Dino doesn't let him, sets his weight as firmly as possibly over Kyoya, keeps rutting against him, feeling Hibari doing the same, and it's entirely too soon when he feels the need to come. Dino wishes so bad they could be on a bed, that he could properly grab Kyoya's hips or thighs and thrust as hard as he needs, but then Kyoya actually gasps – Dino doesn't have the chance to be surprised because Hibari eases the tonfa against his throat and he moves towards him. For a moment Dino thinks Hibari will kiss him, but the only thing that Hibari does is close his teeth on his shoulder and he feels him spasm and tremble hard against him.

Despite his shirt, Dino can feel the pressure of Kyoya's teeth on his flesh, and he half hopes for it not to be serious before he comes as well, harder than he should have for just a few minutes of dry humping, and he moans low on his throat before he collapses on top of Kyoya, dead to the world as it is a he trembles.

And way too soon something slams against his head: Kyoya's fist, since his weight is keeping his other tonfa trapped, and Dino is no way dexterous enough after coming to move as fast as Hibari demands, so there are several more welts and bruises on him once Romario comes back.

**

Kyoya gets hot when fighting. It's something that Dino had known since the moment he met his former student, even before they had sex the first time. He's always been good when reading people's body language, something that when he was young helped him know when he was in troubles, when he had to hide or try to avoid people. It's no hyper intuition, of course, but he's got a good eye.

That, and it kind of happens to himself, sometimes. It's not always, mind, but he supposes that you can't survive Squalo, Reborn and then Hibari without some of that lust rubbing off on you. But there are times when he's fighting and Dino can feel the way his body burns, how he grips his whip a little bit tighter, how his hand slides underneath his jacket in a mock-caress for him to grab his gun and fire it.

It's not always. Sometimes there's too much at stake and he's too busy taking care of his men to properly enjoy a fight. Sometimes there are civilians involved. Sometimes it's just the kind of fights that make him think of those days when he didn't want to be part of the mafia, of any mafia, when he was always scared and he refused to fight because he was scared of dying.

But then there are other times when it's not fun but it's exhilarating, when the adrenaline runs free through his body and he can't stop moving, hears guns, screams, curses, his own breathing, his heart beating wildly inside his chest.

And then there is Kyoya. Fighting with Kyoya or against Kyoya, watching Kyoya fight, crushing bones with his tonfas, only sometimes having to use rings, and then it's not a game but it's easier for Dino to enjoy it, cut the air with his whip, scream his orders, make sure his people are okay.

And more often than not, he'll end up with his back against a wall, any wall, and Kyoya pressing against him, their trousers open and his hand wrapped around both of their dicks, aiding some friction as they move.

Kyoya doesn't kiss most of the time, and most of the time they don't take off their clothes, unless it's absolutely necessary. Kyoya dislikes intimacy as much as he dislikes weakness, and he keeps a tight reign of what is okay to show and what is not. So they don't kiss, but Kyoya marks his neck and shoulders with more than enough bites, and Dino holds him as close as he can, touching over Kyoya's shirt the line of his back, the nape of his neck, his hair.

“Don't stop,” Kyoya hisses, his mouth pressed against his collarbone where the bruise will show if he keeps the top buttons undone.

Dino shudders as well at the demand, the need that was on Kyoya's voice that he won't tease about because he's not that crazy, and he risks a tonfa when he actually does stop, but it's only long enough for him to kneel on the dirty floor, never mind how expensive his suit is, how much it'll cost to have it cleaned from the gore.

Kyoya's dick tastes of the salt of his hand and the faint bitterness of precome that has gathered on the tip. Dino tongues the slit, pushes the foreskin from the head so that he can wet it completely with hi tongue before he tongues the whole length,moving to the base to mouth at Kyoya's balls as well.

He feels Kyoya's shudder, despite the fact that his voice sounds the same, only that perhaps more pissed.

“Stop teasing, or I will kill you,” Kyouya says, and one of his hands moves to Dino's hair, curling there too tightly, almost pulling. Dino does wince a little, but he shudders as well, his cock still hard, almost aching.

“Sure thing,” Dino says with a curl of a smile, knowing that things like that make Kyouya angry before he opens his mouth, taking Kyoya in his mouth, tongue pressed down by the weight of his cock, broad hands curled around Kyoya's hips. Kyoya braces his weight, shifts his legs, doesn't make noise at all as Dino works him over, but his hand remains tight on his head, and when Kyoya's come fills his mouth he moans hard.

He has barely swallowed, barely starting to reach towards his cock when Kyoya pulls at his hair, making him stand up, pushing him against the wall again. Dino stares at the flush on Kyoya's face that won't last before he gasps as Kyoya's rough hand wraps around his dick, pumping hard and fast, as if Dino wasn't already about to come. Kyoya treats sex it as if it'd be a favor, for him to come without Dino coming as well, which is something that Dino is distantly aware that he's thankful for as he gasps Kyoya's name, his hands still tight around Hibari's hips as he comes, Hibari's eyes fixed on him, serious and intense.

Kyoya uses Dino's handkerchief to wipe his hand, and Dino has just about gathered enough wits around himself to walk without falling down when Kyoya stalks to the door..

**

It's not that they travel together, per se. It's just that the families are allies, and sometimes Tsuna asks favors that Dino doesn't mind doing every now and then, let it be because it's a little bit of freedom from constant paperwork or because he's good at the kind of meetings were he has to make small talk and smile. And sometimes the Cloud Guardian goes as well, but that really does depend on Hibari and what he wants to do. Dino is as used to Hibari being there as he is to Yamamoto, Ryohei or Chrome showing up, sometimes even Lambo tagging along to properly learn his role, Gokudera only leaving his spot besides Tsuna when there was absolutely no other option, and during those times he smoked twice as much, glaring twice as hard as he usually does. As the Vongola boss, Tsuna doesn't go the meetings as much as the meetings come to him, which is something that Dino knows marvels and frustrates Tsuna at the same time.

But when he an Kyoya _do_ happen to go at the same meetings, Dino makes sure that he and Kyoya have exactly the same kind of suite at whichever hotel they are staying at, because it doesn't matter that he's the boss of the third most powerful family in the Mafia, Hibari _will_ take his room and possibly break his nose if his room happens to be better, and Dino had learned the hard way that he can't quite afford the broken nose when he has a meeting in the morning.

Sex is not a constant with Hibari, and Dino is very aware that expecting so would be a huge mistake from his part. There are few things that remain constant for Hibari, and he doesn't expect to be one for him, to expect to be some sort of dock. He had tried, back in the day, to categorize what he and Hibari were before deciding that if he kept on doing that Hibari was surely going to find out about it it one way or the other and he'd break his fingers for making him lose valuable time.

And whatever it is, it has lasted more than he had thought it would, considering that first time. Sometime the sex comes after a meeting gone wrong, when Kyoya's tonfas are still shining red with blood, before they even leave the place. There are times when Dino works himself open right on Kyoya's lap inside a car, moaning as his own fingers stretch his hole, with Kyoya's hands tight on his thighs and his eyes steady on him. There have been a few times with Kyoya cursing him and every single Cavallone he knew off as he braced himself against a wall, as Dino fucked him as slowly as he could, until both their legs couldn't stand anymore and Kyoya had come hard enough to shudder as he did, almost making noise. There were even a few time on beds, though not as many as Dino's back would want, but the memory of Kyoya's legs around his waist, urging him, is more than enough for the other times.  
  
“Steak good for you, Kyoya?” Dino asks as he picks up the phone to have room service. They still have to check the proposition that the Selvaggio family faxed, asking for territory that is by rights Vongola and Cavallone.

Hibari doesn't answer, of course, working to undo his tie, taking of his jacket to drape it over a chair. Dino asks for steak and red wine, no dessert but coffee, lots of it. When he glance towards him, Kyoya is already at the table, checking up the papers Romario had left for them both, and Dino is aware that it's going to be a long, long night.

“Any ideas?”

“Kill them and sell their organs to get the rest of the money that they refuse to pay.”

Dino snorts, completely aware that it's not a joke. He scratches his neck, rolls his shoulders and he looks at his clock. Three a.m. and they're having breakfast with the Selvaggio boss at nine, which makes it five hours to sleep if he's ready.

“We should sleep, Kyoya,” he tells him, giving him a smile that Hibari obviously doesn't give back. “We're not going to do a thing right now.”

Kyoya frowns at the papers, as if there was no way that they could keep on saying the same nonsense when he was the one checking them before he stood up, leaving the papers there. But instead of walking towards the door, he went towards the bathroom, which was, well...

“Kyoya?”

He says nothing, closing the door behind him. Dino thinks about it for a minute before he shrugs, taking off his shirt and trousers, tired enough not to care to remember where he had put his pajama and put them on, barely remembering to put his gun beneath his pillow, his whip resting on the bedside before he flops down on bed, face down, turning off the light, knowing that if he asked Kyoya to get it when he went to his own room, he'd get sneered at best, hit at worse, and since this was a sleepy Kyoya, he'd rather not risk it.

Dino is already half asleep when the shower starts, which doesn't register on his brain until he realizes that it's Kyoya the one doing so, when he very well could do the same on his own room.

Ten minutes later, the door opens and Hibari comes out naked, using a towel to chase the drops of water from his hair and Dino is half gaping, because within the things that are constant in Kyoya, one of them is that they don't sleep together (that had only happened once, and he had woken up with Kyoya kicking him because apparently he mumbled on his sleep).

“Kyoya?”

“Make noise and die,” it's all that Hibari says as he comes towards the bed, leaving the towel on the floor, curling on his side, an arm under the pillow and then, three deep breaths and he's out like a light. He doesn't cuddle – just the idea makes Dino wonder if perhaps he shouldn't have had wine during dinner after all – but Hibari is sleeping in his bed despite the fact that there was no sex..

Dino can't stop himself from breathing a soft laugh, which earns him an elbow to his stomach and Kyoya hissing an “I mean it.”

Grinning like a fool, Dino closes his eyes, and lets Kyoya's breathing lull him to sleep.


End file.
